Nanita Nana
by ladyalucard15
Summary: A la nanita nana, es una hermosa cancion de cuna española que, por mucho que lo intente, María no puede olvidar. Hetalia and Latín Hetalia.


Titulo: A la nanita nana

-Palabras (Según el Word): 921

Resumen: A la nanita nana…nanita ella.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y Latín Hetalia no me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia: No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ ~~~~ (Ooooo)

Era de noche, las gruesas gotas de la tormenta golpeaban con fuerza la ventana y el techo, sonando como gravilla, y de vez en cuando uno que otro relámpago se manifestaba, iluminando un bulto sobre la cama.

Yacía inmóvil, pero apretaba con fuerza la sabana que le cubría, los ojos verdes entrecerrados a la almohada blanca, escuchando en silencio. El reloj marcando las 2.

No podía dormir.

Lentamente se fue incorporando, los largos y vivos cabellos marrones se deslizaron por sus hombros con gracia, mientras volteaba a la ventana, viéndola fijamente por unos segundos.

-No voy a dormir- Susurro al aire mostrando lo obvio, un relámpago ilumino su rostro, antes de sonar con fuerza e inundando sus oídos.

Un recuerdo lejano vino a su cabeza, el del sonido suave de una guitarra que logro calmarle en varias ocasiones, la única forma.

Bajo la cabeza un poco...tal vez, tal vez si la tocaba iba a poder cerrar los ojos.

Silenciosamente se bajo de la cama, sintiendo el frió suelo en sus pies, salio de su habitación y arrastro la sabana consigo.

Miraba en todas direcciones, caminando por los largos y oscuros pasillos de su casa, bajando las escaleras del recibidor pausadamente, por el comedor, subiendo otra escalera. Luego de pasar por la biblioteca, y una serie de puertas al final, llego a una vieja entrada con candado.

Nuevamente confirmo que nadie le observaba, y se inclino hurgando debajo, al cabo de unos segundos sus dedos se encontraron con una llave, y la cual uso para abrir.

De nuevo las escaleras se presentaron ante ella, hiendo hacia abajo, a las sombras junto a los recuerdos que se quieren olvidar.

María encendió una vela que se encontraba a un lado, tomándola desde el plato donde posaba y bajaba cada peldaño que sonaba debido a los años. Una serie de cajas puestas unas sobre otras fueron iluminadas por la luz del fuego, junto al polvoriento suelo, diversos objetos llenos de telarañas al igual que las paredes, dándole una silenciosa bienvenida mientras dejaba la vela en una mesa cercana.

Esto era el Sótano de María.

El lugar en el que guardaba todo de cuando fue una colonia, donde aquello que buscaba se hallaba, ahí, en una esquina, cubierta por una blanca tela.

La retiro luego de unos instantes de mirarla.

Y entonces una guitarra se mostró, igual de preciosa que en anteriores años, como si el tiempo se fuese olvidado de pasarle encima y que le saludába con el resplandor de su madera.

María la tomo y la apretó a su pecho con fuerza, mordiéndose los rojos labios y cerrando los ojos.

_-¿No puedes dormir?-_

Una voz paso por su cabeza, un recuerdo de cientos de noches vividas en compañía de esta misma guitarra entre sus brazos.

La morena se sentó en una silla cercana, poso la guitarra con cuidado en su regazo, teniendo el cuello en su mano izquierda y las yemas de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

Esto no estaba bien, si su jefe se enteraba. Rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento, ahora no le importaba.

El profundo sonido de la guitarra retumbo en el sótano, tocado por la joven, suave y sereno.

Su mente se transporto a otra época, a los tiempos de la colonia, aunque la noche no era diferente, llovia.

_-¿No puedes dormir María?-Le pregunto Antonio asomado en la puerta, viendo a la pequeña niña aun despierta en su cama_

_-No…-Musito con voz infantil y triste, bajando la cabeza._

_-Tengo miedo…-Agrego, refiriéndose a los fuertes relámpagos que retumbaban afuera._

_El mayor le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose a su lado. Ella le vio extrañada, aun mas cuando noto que traía una guitarra, antes de tocar cada una de sus cuerdas, probando su tono, tomando aire._

_-A la nanita nana…-Empezó a cantar el moreno._

_-Nanita ella, nanita ella-Era una canción de cuna española._

_-…Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea…-Cantaba, iluminado con la luz de la vela en la mesita de noche, el fuego meciéndose lentamente._

_-A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella…-Repitió, viendo a la niña quien le observaba-Mi niña tiene sueño…bendito sea…bendito sea-_

_-Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora…ruiseñor que en la selva, cantando llora-Los dedos de Antonio se paseaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra, viendo a la pequeña, quien le oía fascinada por la suave canción._

_-Calla mientras la cuna…se balancea, a la nanita nana…nanita ella-Tuvo una pausa, unos cuantos segundos fue el sonido de la guitarra lo único que sonó en la habitación-A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella-_

_-Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea-Con dulzura. El sueño haciendo estragos en la niña, quien parpadeaba lentamente._

_-Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora, ruiseñor que en la selva…cantando llora-Antonio cerró los ojos, concentrado en lo que hacía._

_-Calla mientras la cuna…se balancea, a la nanita nana…-De repente paro, al abrir los ojos, vio que María ya se había dormido._

_La miro cariñosamente, sonriendo mientras tomaba la sabana y la cubría con cuidado, dándole un beso de buenas noches, antes de apagar de un soplo la vela._

Había recuerdos tan dulces, que por mucho que tratase de olvidarlos no podía sacarlos de su corazón.

Este era uno de esos que María no era capaz de arrancarse nunca, siempre presentes en su memoria. Azotándole y calmándole al final, en aquellas noches de tormenta.

Ya afuera había parado el agua de caer. María yacía aun en el sótano con la guitarra aun en su regazo, cubierta con la sabana. Se quedo dormida.

Pero, aun en sueños, una sonrisa posada en sus labios.

-Na…ni…nita…ella-

Notas: Bueno, este fic nació mientras escuchaba la canción A la nanita Nana versión Cheetah Girls, la cuestión es que se me hizo familiar y al comentárselo a mi madre ella dijo que solía cantármela cuando iba a dormir. Es una canción de cuna española que se ha vuelto popular por el grupo antes nombrado. Mi mamí es colombiana por cierto. Entonces, me pregunte ¿Por qué una venezolanita como yo escucho canciones españolas de bebe? Y bueno, entre tanta cosa esta historia nació.


End file.
